The Missing Barton
by star.light1000
Summary: Ella Barton has been trapped at this base since she was taken at 8 years old. She hates it there, however when a young female, Natasha Romanoff comes along, perhaps things might be about to change. Will she find her brother and escape the facility.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the avengers!**

 _The mission began just like any other. I got suited up into my suit, the other students would glare at me for being allowed to go on a mission, and the adult agents would talk behind my back – 'how come a kid is good enough to come with us', they would say. Most people here were jealous of me and what I could do. After all, you don't become a fully qualified operative at 16 without having the goods to back to you. In fact, most people high up compare me to having the skills of the Black Widow, who left this organisation a few years ago to join the enemy. The entire start of the mission was so utterly predictable that it was getting to the point of boredom. I arrived as normal at the site of the incident and awaited for the sign to attack._

 _And yet, despite the monotony of the morning, the afternoon was completely different. Little did I know that my enemy was going to be quite so good. She put up a fair struggle at first, so much so that at one point I thought I was going to lose. But then, all of a sudden she eased up and I was able to beat her. It was a little strange how it happened really – as though she wanted me to win. In any case, I took her back to base where she was locked up, where I was debriefed and sent to the med bay for the check-up that always came after missions._

 _They didn't tell me who the person was who I had captured. They barely tell me anything to tell you the truth. However, my name wasn't Ella Barton for nothing, and I didn't have the reputation for knowing everything here without sneaking around a bit. I hate the people I work for with a vengeance, and I was going to find out the truth about my victim whether they wanted me to or not._

Natasha Romanoff was having a bad day. Firstly, her friend, Clint Barton was unable to come with her on this mission despite them being partners and then, to top it all off, she got captured by some insane organisation. Of course, she would never tell anyone back at SHIELD this, but her opponent was really quite good for her age. She looked quite young, and had long wavy brown hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. But she fought like nothing Natasha had seen for a long time – even the old deep cover agents at SHIELD couldn't attack like her. Now if she could get her to change sides…

'No,' Natasha thought abruptly, 'she would never change sides." And yet, despite this statement that she tried to convince herself, she couldn't help but see the guilt and the loneliness in her opponents deep blue eyes.

It was at that moment after she had tried unsuccessfully to make a swipe at her head that she stopped what she was doing, and rethought. She hoped she could beat her opponent, but her mission said that she was to find out vital information about her group. Surely, she would find more information if she was taken. With this in mind, she stopped attacking so violently, and before long she was defeated and taken to their base. It was a perfect way in, and she would be able to escape again when she was let out.

The room she was placed in had no windows nor furniture. It was damp and dusty inside, and the only light was a small bulb that flickered every so often. She was dumped in there by some guard who then left hurriedly. Getting up from the floor, Natasha made her way over to the door… but it was stuck. There was no way in or out of this room. Its lack of security had caught her unaware and now, she really was trapped!

Meanwhile, Ella had made her way over to the base's kitchen. Curiosity was always going to be her downfall for she felt she had to go and find out about that women, even though chances were it would get her into trouble. Her band on her arm caught in the door as it swung shut behind her. Inside the kitchen, there were a handful of chefs who were all busily prepared food for the ever hungry students and operatives. Some sweated over a steaming hot stove whilst others dished up plates of food to be handed out. This room was also fairly dimly lit however unlike the rest of the base, the ovens billowed out lots of heat so it was never cold here. Dinner was always at 7pm and heaven forbid if you were late for the strict head chef never gave any food out to anyone unless it was at a set mealtime. Nevertheless, when you live here long enough, you can learn to befriend some of the chefs.

Lizzie was slaving away at her hob. She was about 30 years old, but Ella and Lizzie used to get on pretty well before Ella got involved in too many missions. Ella strolled over cautiously.  
"Hey Lizzie" she said softly from behind her. Lizzie jumped up in shock, splashing her sauce out onto the hob.  
"Ella," she said annoyed as she turned around. Oops – not a best way to start way you want something. "What do you want?" She added on afterwards.  
"What makes you think I want anything?" Ella asked happily, trying to play it slow.  
"Because nowadays you never have the time to come in here unless you need something." In over words, Ella had been found out before she had even started. But what was worst was that she knew it was true. They used to have fun and play games together, but being one of the best agents here, Ella was constantly busy. It was a shame, and Ella wished it differently, but lately she just didn't have the time to see her.  
"Sorry." She said guiltily.  
"Nah, not your fault." The ever loyal Lizzie replied.  
"I.. er.. I was wondering if you would mind if I pinched a plate of food and a glass of water before dinner." Ella said timidly and even guiltier when she confirmed Lizzie's suspicions to be true. However, Lizzie simply just rolled her eyes and pointed at a plate of food that was on the side. Ella picked it up and walked out of the door towards the prisons.  
"See ya later." She called back, making a subconscious note to make an effort to talk more often.

She hoped she would make it into the prison without anyone seeing her, but unfortunately there was a bloke in the hall outside talking to his friend.  
'Great,' Ella thought bitterly, 'just what I needed'  
"What are you doing out here?" The bloke called out curiously.  
"I was ordered to bring the prisoner some food." Ella called out, her alibi already in place. The bloke gave a sharp nod, allowing her access to the prison room, and more importantly, the women that she was so interested in…

 **Hi guys. Hoping to write another story this summer! It might seem a bit confusing at the moment but hopefully you will get a lot of your questions explained in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the avengers**

The light flickered in the room as Ella stepped in. She glanced up at it before looking at the women. "Hi," she said cheerfully, masking the note of caution in her voice, "Brought you dinner but don't show anyone it because I wasn't supposed to." Ella handed over the tray in her hand to the women who looked at it cautiously and then to me. Her eyes were dark and deep as though they held lots of secrets that she hadn't told anyone yet. "I haven't poisoned it." Ella said sharply when the women didn't eat it. After staring at it for a while longer, the women picked up her knife and fork and began to eat.  
"Thanks," she muttered gratefully  
"So then…" Ella started as she sat down onto the floor in front of the women, "What's your name?" The women hesitated slightly before replying.  
"The Black Widow." Ella sat stunned for a moment,  
"Seriously?" she asked.  
"Err yeah." The Black Widow said confused,  
"You know, you are bit of a hero around here. Everyone wants to be as good as you."  
"How do you know me?" The Black Widow said quickly as though she was scared to find out the answer.  
"This base, the organisation I work for, they used to be called the Red Room but know they are called the Shadowless" The Black Widow stiffened as remembering something from long ago. She used to work for that place as a deadly assassin before Clint found her. He saved her for sure, and now, although she was still just as deadly, she felt she could at least wipe clean some of the blood she had spilt.

As a child, the red room had taken her in and trained her against her will. She became hypnotised into their beliefs and did their bidding willingly. It was only when she was a bit older that she became aware of what they really were doing, and what she had become – a monster in every sense of the word. She killed without reason, a mindless weapon. Clint gave her back some of who she really was, and for that she would forever be in his debt.

Suddenly, she began to think a bit more about this carefree child in front of her. She reminded her of herself in some ways, rebelling against the same group to give her food when she really didn't have to.  
"Natasha Romanoff is my real name though." She said quietly like she was revealing some kind of huge secret.  
"I'm Ella," Ella supplied "and I'm afraid I don't have some kind of cool alias yet." Natasha thought for a bit longer as another silence stretched out in the room eerily. Neither side trusted the other completely or really in any way at all, but somehow they were both making some progress.

Ella, nice to meet you." Natasha said pleasantly and a little more than curious herself now. "No offense or anything, but how on earth did a kid get involved in a place like this?"  
"I'm not a kid." Ella muttered "The Shadowless tried to recruit my brother and myself when I was 7 years old. My brother was older at 15 and was able to escape. I'm 16 now so I've been here a while." Ella said in vague terms. In reality, there was a whole lot more to the story than that but Natasha needn't know that yet. She didn't need to know about the fire, her parents….

"I'm sorry." Natasha said. There was another silence, but it wasn't so uncomfortable this time. "So what happened when you were taken?" She asked again, urging Ella to continue, but before she could figure out what she was and wasn't going to say, a speaker in the walls blurted out,  
"Ella Barton to the main reception please, Ella Barton to the main reception." The speaker was loud and it echoed around the bare room so much that Natasha could barely hear what she was saying. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't help but not hear the crucial word – Barton, so the truth about Ella was still secret for now.  
"I should go." Ella said regretfully as she got up and left the room.

Outside, it had gotten even darker. Strangely enough, their base was right out in the middle of a city hidden from view. Most people didn't even know it existed as they hurried past the windows, let alone the horrible things that occurred there. It goes with the saying though, that to keep something a secret you should hide it in plain sight! Ella looked out the window towards all the people who now had their umbrellas up as the rain came plummeting down from the heavens above. Then, shaking herself out of her trance, Ella rushed off upstairs to find out what her boss wanted.

Later on, Natasha stood alone in her prison room, her now empty tray of food was tucked away hidden out of sight so Ella wouldn't get told of for giving it to her. Ella was such a mystery to her and yet she liked her a lot. She could tell they would become good friends if she wasn't working for the enemy and she wasn't in a cell. Her day had got slightly better despite her helpless predicament. She would escape here as soon as she got the opportunity, but at least for now she had approached Ella and could start finding out information for SHIELD so that they would be happy.

It was, to say the least, a bit of a surprise to her to find out that it was the same group as she once belonged to. She could see even more of herself in Ella that she would ever think would have been possible, but she wanted to find out more simply to satisfy her own ever-growing curiosity. She was strange, and even though Natasha had, and always will, hate the red room with a passion, she couldn't bring herself to hate Ella. Things still had to be discovered, and she had a lot of questions for Ella, but that would have to wait for another day it seemed.

Ella had only just escaped her boss' office near the main reception with a long winded and extremely complicated and totally untrue tale of why she missed dinner. Why did her boss care so much anyway: all he had ever done in the past was push her to beyond her breaking point again and again yet now he was worried because she had no food? It was a bit ridicules really. She left his room only after insisting about 100 times that she was not hungry (her tummy rumbling half way through the conversation did not help matters much either), so now she stood in the hall wondering what to do next. Despite having woken up for the mission at 7 o'clock in the morning and it now being almost 10, she did not feel tired. Quite the contrary, she felt wide awake.

Ella loved it at night time. She felt as though the entire facility was open to her, as though she could see at this time and no-one else could. She felt comfortable when she was alone, and so would often spend many a night simply strolling the corridors, thinking of her brother. Her lovely brother, who she hadn't seen for years. Ella couldn't help but wonder if he was alright, where he was, and most importantly, if she would ever see him again. The corridors were always long and thin with many twists and turns in them, making it seem like it were a maze. They were set up to confuse her mind and it took years before she could walk them easily without getting lost. Tonight however, Ella let her mind wander freely as she walked. Eventually, she came to a halt at her destination which she hadn't realised was when she had set off – She was outside Natasha's room. As normal, there was not a guard in sight, so Ella knocked softly on the door and crept inside to learn more about this women who she hoped would be a friend.

 **A second chapter for you to read! Please don't forget to review as I would love to know whether you think this is a good story to carry on with. Happy reading!x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the avengers!**

"Ella?" Natasha said in surprise when she came back in, having not been expecting to see her until at least the morning.  
"Hi." Ella said happily. The room they were in had gotten, if possible, even colder since she had last left. The stone floor left no room for warmth to rise up from it, and the emptiness of the room made it feel hollow, like it had no end. Ella, shivered slightly in her bare arms, for she only had a thin vest top on, before she sat down like before.  
"Was the food alright?" Ella said awkwardly. Ella had to say that she was probably the worst conversation starter in the whole world, and she didn't think this attempt was all that great either. Her brother could never start a conversation either with anyone other than herself, but in any case, Natasha appeared not to notice her half-hearted effort, and replied,  
"Yeah. Thanks." Natasha was curled up against the wall for warmth, so the sound was quite muffled, though its meaning was clear.  
"Why did you get caught?" Ella asked in genuine confusion. This had been playing on her mind for quite some time – why would the infamous black widow stop fighting so hard? She shouldn't have been able to overcome her at all.  
"My mission…" Natasha began before she trailed off in thought, "My mission was to find out whatever information I could about this place. Where better to get it than inside its very walls?" Suddenly everything made sense to Ella – she didn't fight her best because she wanted to be captured. Of course, Ella would never normally have been good enough to take down her.  
"Makes sense." Ella said with a shrug. Then she thought back to the latter part of her statement. She was trying to find out information about them, and was probably using Ella to get it. Ella should have been feeling angry when she said this; angry because she had been used and lied to. She had let this women know secrets of her that she had never told anyone else before, but she hadn't realised that this was what she had wanted to know. And yet, Ella didn't feel angry. She didn't have all her rage bubble up inside her ready to be let loose. Instead, she was just normal. Perhaps this was a sign of her true hatred for this place, when she didn't care whether it was spied on or not.

"So what other information do you need to know for your mission then?" Natasha was a bit taken aback by this willingness, but she continued.  
"What happened to you when you were taken here first?" Ella figured out what to say and what to leave out, for no matter how much you can hate an organisation, there are still some things in your life that you will never want anyone to know about. Secrets that should never be told, especially when you have really only just met the person you are telling them to.  
"Most people are recruited at around 14 or 15 years old, when you can just start to see their potential in fighting. They are taken here where they are then part of the student section. Students learn how to fight, how to strategize, and how to survive." Ella took a deep breath before continuing, "Most importantly, they are indoctrinated into the organisations beliefs so much so that when they become agents when they are 18, they are the perfect soldiers – loyal, the best in their job and of course, brainwashed into their ideology. Most students here don't stand a chance at a normal life after they have been taken."

A thoughtful silence broke out suddenly. It was not just empty like all the other silences that they had had, but it was filled with the unseen bubbles of thoughts and ideas. Natasha contemplated what had been told to her. SHIELD needed to know this information as it was vital, but there was still a mystery to solve – Ella herself. She was just a child, was she a student? And why on earth would she be giving out all this information so easily?"  
"You said you had been 7?" Natasha said, believing she had found a loophole – she was too young.  
"But my brother was 15, at the right age to be taken in. Something happened… doesn't matter what right now, but I was taken instead and proven to be an asset so they kept me."

 _It was a Friday afternoon just like any other when it happened. I was talking in our bedroom with my big brother – that's what is so great about him. He tells you things like you are an adult whereas mum and dad just keep every secret. Honestly, I may be only 7 but I do understand some things! But then, mid conversation, my brother stopped talking and sniffed the air. The smell of burnt paper penetrated the air softly, but the fire alarms hadn't gone off. They was a pause as my brother and I looked at each other with a bit of fear in our eyes.  
"I should…" He began before suddenly, a burst of light entered the room. Heat swept in in all its glorious fashion whilst I began to hug my brother it downright terror now. Just what was happening? There was a loud noise – a bang – before all was quiet for a moment. Then, the ceiling began to cave in on itself like it was just made of water. The debris started to fall on top of us, but my brother was able to push me out the way before it cascaded down into our room. I didn't scream. Not that I remember in any case. Everything happened so fast but I can remember the details like it happened yesterday. I can remember the smell of burning wood, the flames of fire that licked my face downstairs, I can remember the last glimpse of a smile that I saw on my brother's face before I was stolen away from him. The ghost of our friendship lay in dust in the very house that had been blown up…_

"Why do you work for these people? Why are you telling me all this?" Natasha asked her final question. This was the one she really wanted to know. There was something about this child that had yet to be discovered. She couldn't really understand her yet, but she wanted to.  
"Because I hate this organisation. They trap you in here, take away your freewill. I have done so many things that I regret but I can't stop doing them. I can't!" It was with this final admission that Ella began to feel angry. She almost never got so angry in public – it was normally all in her head. All her rage and hatred of this place burst free and she almost shouted her views across the room. It didn't feel as though she was speaking just at Natasha, but really at everyone who worked here, who did their bidding willingly, for Ella was anything but a willing agent.  
"But I can't get away." Ella whispered at the end.

This told Natasha all she needed to know. Ella didn't just remind her of herself, in a way she was herself in all intents and purposes. She was trapped in a regime she hated being forced to do their will just like she was.  
"Come with me. We can escape together." Natasha began. When she saw Ella hesitate she continued, "I can take you to some friends of mine – they helped me out when I was in your position. Hell knows I've done more things that are wrong than I would care to admit, but that doesn't have to be the end." Her American accent played with her words making them seem sincere, "You don't have to be scared of them anymore."  
"Scared? You think I'm scared?" Ella became angry. She wasn't scared. That emotion had been stamped out of her when she was 7 years old. Fear and all the other weaknesses. "I'm not scared of them, I just physically cannot escape." Calming down slightly, she turned back to Natasha. She lifted her arm to show her the black band that was clasped around her wrist. It was bulky and fairly ugly. The edges of her skin where it laid were all red raw where it had been on there for so long. It was a brutal reminder of where her loyalty should lie.  
"See this. This has a bomb in it. If I disobey my boss then it'll go kaboomb, with me with it." Natasha didn't swear, all though she very much wanted to. She gestured for Ella to come closer, but on inspection of the band all she knew was she had not a clue how to get it off. But there was someone else who might. Someone who she could re-enter the facility with once she had escaped to get help get Ella out – Tony Stark.  
"I have a friend. He is a complete and utter idiot, but he is also a genius. I can come back with him so he can get you out. I promise this to you Ella…" she said sincerely. But she couldn't continue however because she realised there was still once piece of information that she didn't know.  
"Ella, what's your surname?"  
"Oh," Ella said relieved as she did wonder what her pause had been in aid of, "Barton. It's Ella Barton." Natasha's eyes went wide,  
"Barton?"

 **Thanks for the reviews that you sent me. It makes me want to write even more! So Natasha is finding out who Ella really is... Hopefully there will be a bit more action in the next chapter or so but in any case, for now, happy reading! I hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Avengers**

Natasha's head was whirling around in circles so much that she could hardly think straight. How could she be a Barton – Did she know Clint? Did she… the questions came at her think and fast, just as she thought she had run out of ones to ask. But no, it couldn't be the same Barton. Clint, her best friend, told her that he had no family left… unless he didn't want to talk about it… or... or maybe this girl was related in some way to…

"Clint Barton." She whispered, more to herself than anyone else.  
"That's my brother's name." Ella said immediately, a glimpse of a smile on her lips.  
"You mean, Clint Francis Barton? Brownish hair, blue eyes?" Natasha began to rattle of his features.  
"You know him?" Ella asked, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing, "Is he alive? Is he well? D.. Does he still his bow and arrows…" Her stored up years of questions and concerns came bubbling up inside of her all at once. She could only let out her onslaught of emotions in this manner. There was no pause for breath, for this was her brother. The one who played hide and seek with her, the one who would always make sure she was alright when she fell over, the one who used to care for her.  
"He's fine. More than fine actually, he's great." Natasha said, with a broad smile. "He'll be so happy to see you…" Natasha trailed of, remembering a conversation from ages ago, one from when Clint had just met her.

 _"_ _So, anything we should add to your information that we haven't got already?" Clint asked her innocently. He had just finished uploading her file at SHIELD with all the new information that she had provided. "No siblings or anything?" he added with a jokey voice.  
"I work alone." Natasha said, not reaching the same enthusiasm that Clint showed, "What about you?" she asked, determined to know just as much about him, as she knew about herself. That was rule number 14 at the red room – never let your enemy know more than you do. Even though she may have just cut all ties from that place, the teaching still apply.  
"Me… nah… did have though. I was told she died." Clint sounded far more sorrow at this sentence. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Natasha could tell by the softness of his voice that he felt regret he felt about this. It was a mystery that she would find out one day she knew, but that day was not today.  
"Sorry to hear it." She muttered as she scanned her new file. _

Clint did have a sister after all it seemed, but one that he thought was dead. He'd never believe her if she came popping up with the sudden proclamation that she was alive, not if their connection was so strong.  
"I believe that Clint thinks that you are dead" Natasha admitted. Ella, who had previously been looking at her with hopeful eye, looked down.  
"That would probably make sense. The Clint I knew would stop at nothing to find me again. In fact, I thought he was dead when he didn't come." She admitted softly.  
"He's alive." Natasha said, "And I promise you that you'll meet again. But I need something to prove to him that you're you. Do you have anything of yours that I can give him or a memory you share?" she questioned.  
"There's this." Ella reached up and unclasped a chain that fell down her neck. On the chain, a small bird hung limply, in the shape of a hawk. It was made of wood, but its detail was so precise "Clint gave it to me when I was 5 years old. I've never taken it off before."  
"It's beautiful." Natasha breathed looked at it. She had never been one for jewellery, but even she could appreciate the subtle delicacy of the necklace. "I'll keep it safe, and make sure he gets it."  
"You make sure of it. Now, how about we get you out of here." Ella exclaimed as she got up from the floor. Natasha followed softly. She made her way over to the key pad that rested by the door, and punched into an 8 digit code. The door swung open with a click. Then, she peered out cautiously to see for any guards. When she found none, she beckoned Natasha to follow her out the room.

The escape was played with care. Ella, led the way, being careful to not allow anyone to spot them. Several times, she had to pull Natasha into an open doorway to keep her hidden, but miraculously, for a base so secure, they didn't have to do this often. The maze of a base was supposed to be so difficult to navigate that prisoners would get lost before they found a way out, so it was probably just as well that Natasha had Ella as a guide, for even the most skilled navigators would often get lost in the labyrinth.

At one point, there was a fairly close call:  
"Ella, what are you doing down here." A big beefy man called out loudly  
"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I would go for a wander," she called back cheerfully. Natasha had her back pressed against the dark shadow of the wall, in the hopes that he wouldn't see her. Nevertheless, this time, they were not so lucky.  
"What's that?" The man questioned as he came closer. However before he could see Natasha, Ella swept forward and knocked him out with a one hand, with a sharp blow to the head. He crumpled to the floor in a gigantic heap.  
"Nice moves." Natasha whispered, appreciating her skill.

Even with that interruption, it did not take long to reach the exit. Once there, Ella turned to Natasha and looked at her directly in her eye.  
"I wish I could come with you." She said wistfully. Then, she mentally prepared herself for her new friend's departure. She reached into her belt that hung limply at her waist and pulled out a gun.  
"Here," she said handing it to Natasha, "Keep yourself safe."  
"Thanks," Natasha said, holding it at her side, "We'll see each other soon."  
"You bet we will." Ella said with a smile. Then, Natasha was gone. She disappeared into the darkness outside like she had only been a shadow of a ghost. The cold night air billowed past Ella, playing with her hair as she stared out in desire. Somehow, the night seemed different to her than it had ever done before. She always liked the night time for some reason, and now she knew why – it showed her what freedom was…

 **Hi. I got another review! - Thanks guys. They mean a lot to me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next time, we might see more of the other avengers. Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Avengers**

Natasha Romanoff soon reached the place where she had left her jet. The fact that she had been gone the whole day became evident by the large spider's web that stretched across the door. Natasha, despite having the nickname of a widow, which could be referred to as being like a widow spider, hated spiders, so she quickly swiped them away before they spread any further. Then, she climbed into her jet.

Inside it was quite dark and dusty, after all SHIELD's jets were built for espionage rather than comfort. It felt as hollow and empty as the place where she had just left, but she still couldn't wait to get out of this place. They guards would be coming for her soon, so she had to make her get away sooner rather than later. The engine sparked into life with a loud noise that scared the birds outside back into their nest. Then, Natasha pulled on the throttle, and away she flew back to base. She couldn't help thinking, as she watched the stars fly past her, a slight twinge of regret towards the girl she left behind. But there had been no other alternative at the time. She knew that for Clint's sake, she would get that girl out of that facility – whatever it took.

…..

At the facility, Ella had just reached her room. In a way, she was sad to see her new friend go, as she could never be sure if she would follow through on her promise to get her out of here. Too many people had promised her too many things for her to be sure they would happen. Nevertheless, she was prepared to give herself a small beacon of hope. She flicked on the light switch of her room, illuminating the contents. It was quite a basic room, with nothing much in it apart from the bare essentials – there was a bed with a small blanket on it, a table by the side, and a wardrobe in the far corner, where she hung her suits. To finish it off, there was a small peg by the door where she could hang any weapons she possessed. In this case, it was a sleek black bow and arrow set.

She loved her bow and arrows much more than any other weapon she possessed. Perhaps it was because her brother had always liked them in his archery class and it reminded her of him, but it was always going to be her weapon of choice. When she fired it, she could almost image it was her brother coming to protect her. A small number of quivers lay on the floor beneath it, ready to be used at a moments notice. Ella crawled into her bed, and turned off the light. Within minutes she had fallen sound asleep.

…

Natasha arrived back in base and was quickly ushered into Fury's office, like she always was when she came back from a high detail mission.  
"What did you discover, Agent Romanoff?" Fury cut straight to the point. There was never any concerns for welfare with him – no are you alright or anything, and this was what Natasha liked. Emotions are for weak people, as she was taught years ago when it was her turn in the red room.  
"The base is called the shadowless, but it is the same group of people who were called the red room, where I am from." Natasha informed, "They have a group of highly trained operatives, due to their student division. They take in anyone with promise around the age of 15, and train them in all areas relevant to espionage and their ultimate mission. When they are 18, they are too indoctrinated to think anything other than the shadowless for their future."  
"And..."  
"There is also a child there, by the name of Ella Barton. She is trapped by a band on her arm which she informs me will blow up if she tries to escape." She paused a moment before continuing, "I have reason to believe that she is Agent Barton's sister."  
"Is that all?" Fury waited for baited breath to hear more,  
"That's all." Natasha concluded. Fury was, well furious. He didn't send in one of his best agents to learn only that.  
"Why didn't you wait and find out more?" he said incredulously.  
"The child will tell us more. If you allow me to lead a team in to help her escape." Fury stood up and paced the room up and down, thinking as he did so. On one hand he could allow her to follow through on her plan: the child would be released and they would have all the information that they desired. Plus, if her brother was anything to go by, they might also just have another super-agent to work with. However, there was a chance that she could get them all captured, and there was no way that the council would agree to a rescue mission.

"I cannot allow you to follow through on that mission," he said slowly, "the council would never agree to it."  
"Sir I promised I would get her out." Natasha pleaded, Fury looked at her directly in the eye,  
"The council would not allow me." Then leaning in closer he whispered, "However the avengers will all receive a message in a few minutes telling them to go to Stark Tower. Perhaps you should go along, and you planning will slip under SHIELD's radar." Natasha understood – he would agree to this mission but there would be no way he could condone it or he would risk losing the council's trust. He was only telling her to do it anyway, without his knowledge. It was a tricky business they worked it with all sides telling tales, so having the favour of the council was invaluable. Natasha gave a quick nod in understanding before she left the room to go to Stark tower.

…

Back at the facility, things were going from bad to worse for Ella. Her boss, Lipinski, had just heard of a breakout in their base. The women in question, the Black Widow, was nowhere to be seen.  
"Get all field agents to spread out and search the area. You, pull up any CCTV." He commanded his staff.  
"Sir, you might want to look at this." a small bloke said from his position at a computer. "It's Barton."  
"Barton?" Lipinski rushed down the steps to face the bloke where he found all his questions answered in seconds. There, on the screen was Barton with the Black Widow, telling her all the base's secrets. It was quite clearly her, so there could be no mistake. Then he watched as to his amazement, the base's most promising agent led the enemy out into the world.  
"On second thoughts, capture agent Barton. It's late, so don't wake her up. Use a tranquilliser dart and put her in the interrogation chair." He said regretfully, turning away from the screen.  
"What about her band. It has the bomb in it?"  
"Not yet." Lipinski commanded, "I will not waste such talent so easily. I must talk to her first to see if her views can be swayed."  
"Yes sir." He said as he went off to capture their own agent.

 **Hey. Hope you enjoy this chapter. If so, please review! Thanks to those who have already done so!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the avengers**

Natasha slid into the main room at the massive towering building that was Stark Tower. It stood hundreds of floors up and peaked out above the New York skyline, so at the top you could always have an incredible view of the whole city... Some people hated the ultra-modern facilities, sometimes they felt it was a bit empty and hollow inside with no life. However now, it was one of Natasha's favourite place to be. Although it belonged to Tony Stark, it was the only place where she could be herself. Since the battle of New York as many called it, it was bustling with all her friends from the entire Avengers team, and they were the only people who knew a least a little of who she really was. They were the only ones she could really trust… a bit anyway.

So it wasn't really unusual to see the entire team gathered on the sofas waiting for her to come in whilst they talked and joked with each other.  
"Hey," Natasha said nervously as she sat down in a seat next to Steve Rogers.  
"What's up sis?" Clint said, trying and failing to be cool -he was such a kid sometimes. Natasha rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but feel that perhaps he won't say that anymore, when he realises that he really does have a live sister.

"Um, guys, I have something to tell you." She said as she got their attention. "I was on a mission to find out information about an enemy group and..."  
"So does Fury want us to send them home packing? We're quite good at that" Tony said oozing with confidence. Natasha on the other hand, was not quite so impressed at being interrupted.  
"I'm not finished yet Stark." She said bristly, "I got information about the group. They recruit kids at 14 or 15 and train them up to be the best agents ever. They're good."  
"But our missions are classified Nat, why are telling us this?" Clint said softly. Natasha looked directly at him,  
"Because I met a girl there who helped me to fulfil my mission. I owe her. She 16 and hates it there but she can't leave because she has an explosive device attached to an unbreakable band on her arm." She looked over to Tony, "Would you be able to get it off?"  
"Don't know." Tony replied more seriously, "I'd have to take a look at it."

Up till now both Steve and Bruce had been fairly quiet, simply listening Natasha's story, but now they spoke up.  
"I don't understand. If Fury wanted to help the girl escape he'd demand it to be done and he'd get SHIELD's best team on the job." The captain of the team spoke up  
"Fury knows that I plan to help her out, but this isn't a shield mission. No one else can know."  
"What's so special about this girl anyway?" Bruce asked, wanting all the facts as always. With this, Natasha looked back at her partner Clint once more. Taking a deep breath, she let loose her final piece of information.  
"Her name is Ella Barton." She said. Clint's eyes went wide with disbelief, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but at first he couldn't find the words. Then, in a small but deadly tone he said.  
"Where did you hear that name?"  
"She told me. She even said your name. It is her Clint." Natasha said in a vague attempt to make her friend believe. But Clint was on his feet and was starting to get on a role,  
"Ella Barton died." He shouted, "She died when she was just 7 years old. That girl is not her."

Natasha looked clinically at the man who was in a rage. It was an unspoken rule with the Avengers to not speak of each other's past. After all, none of them have had nice safe pasts.  
"It was her. She said you wouldn't believe her know but you have to." She shouted back earnestly, "She gave me this to prove it to you." Natasha reached into her pocket and pulled out the hawk bird necklace that Ella gave to her hours earlier. She handed it gently to Clint, who stared at it in his hand. The air around them was thick and heavy with nerves and perhaps more than a little confusion from the other members of their team who had sat in silence this entire time.

Clint was in turmoil. He didn't know what to think, but nothing could deny this small bird in his hand. She had given it to Ella for her birthday when she was younger, and she had never taken it off since. She would never give this to just anyone. It, despite everything he thought he knew, must have been her. Eventually, Clint looked up from the bird at Natasha. "You found her. Thank you." He breathed.  
"Don't thank me yet. Now we have to help her escape.

…

Meanwhile at the enemy base, the girl in question, Ella Barton was just beginning to wake. When she opened her eyes however all was dark; she couldn't see anything at all. It didn't take long for her to realise something was wrong, especially when she found she couldn't move her arms. They were strapped down by tight leather belts – she was trapped. Immediately her senses trained by years of assassin work were on high alert. Her internal alarm clock told her that she had slept well into the next day, which was strange for her… perhaps she was drugged while she was asleep. By the inactive bomb on her wrist, she thought that she was probably held captive by her own boss, otherwise it would have already gone off. They must have found out about Natasha and how she had helped her escape.

But despite her uneasy situation, she didn't regret her decision to help. This only proved her theory that this organisation was pure evil. She wasn't scared… yet. Being scared was an emotion only known to the weak.

Just then the light burst on in the room half blinding Ella. Spots danced in front of her eyes and when they cleared, she saw to her surprise that although she was as she expected, in the hands of her own boss, they had put her in her own room. A room where she knew where all her weapons were kept. It would be too easy to escape if they were to leave her alone and if she didn't have a bomb on her hand. But she wasn't alone – two men walked in holding a whip. They were big and beefy and served as the base's best interrogators, probably because they were supposed to scare anyone into confessing before they even started talking. However they weren't going to get anything about Natasha from me.  
"Ah, Beefy 1 and Beefy 2, how's it going?" Ella baited.  
"Boss wants to know what side you're on." He said  
"Hmm, let me think." Ella said, "The left." The men looked confused for a moment, "I'm on the left hand side of the room. Or the right it you look at it from the other way around"  
"Think your clever?" Beefy 1 said  
"Well." Ella said, pretending to ponder on it. But she had done one taunt too much. The whip in his hand slashed down onto her, causing even a master assassin to gasp out in pain. Ella looked up to see his sneer looking down at her.

 **Sorry - I haven't updated in ages - I've been really busy with worrying about GCSE results and... well you probably don't want my excuses. Still, I've put up another chapter eventually and I hope to update more regularly again now. I hope you enjoy the chapter and, as always reviews are always welcome! x**


	7. Chapter 7

It was pure agony. Imagine all your bones bursting to the seam all at the same time. Imagine feeling your skin being peeled off your body. Then perhaps you would understand a little how Ella felt in that chair. Ella felt so small and alone even in her own room. These people she had worked for despite her hatred of them, and this was how she was repaid. The light in the room felt dark and her throat was tight – she could barely breathe. Time didn't matter. It was just a thing that happened that didn't make sense anymore.

In all fairness to the two interrogators, for lack of a better word, Ella should have broken. And yet, she didn't. She didn't even scream but instead kept a monotonous thought in her mind – the one thought that would allow her to stay sane. The thought that Clint Barton, her brother, was still alive.

"If you want to torture me so much, why don't you just set this stupid bomb of and get rid of me that way." Ella snarled through gritted teeth.  
"Boss says you're too good for that." Beefy 1 said,  
"Nah, you're his best agent. He wants you to make sure you are still on his side though or else… he might set it off."  
"So will you join us and do his bidding once more?" The first man continued.  
"Never. Never again will I do what you say." The man looked at her before he raised his whip once more.

….

"Okay. Who is this mystery girl Ella Barton then?" Tony said  
"Yeah, and what do you mean she died?" Bruce puzzled. Clint glanced over at them as though for a moment he had forgotten they were there.  
"Err… Ella is my sister. We were separated when we were 7." He said briefly, for he always felt rather uncomfortable at talking about the past. Butterflies were stirring in his stomach, nervous as he was for what was going to happen next. It was his sister you see. Other people had arrived and come into his life here and there but it was Ella who started off with him and knew who he really was. When they were kids, they were as close as they could get and it took years for Clint to overcome the horrible sick feeling when he thought about her after she had been lost.  
"And she's trapped at this base." Steve concluded, "Well, then, let's go and get her." The captain of the team commanded his troops who stood and got themselves ready for battle.  
"We should be there in a few hours if we leave now," Natasha concluded.  
"You better tell us the whole story later though bird brain." Tony joked as they set of to get ready.

20 minutes later they were in the air.

….

Ella had had enough. She was tired of being pushed around like she was just a kid. Sure she was only 16, but she had grown up a long time ago when she first came to the base. She felt like a rag doll being played with without any control over her own actions. It was time to stop being played with now she had a brother. Natasha promised she'd come back for her, but Ella couldn't wait that long. Who cares if she had a bomb ready to explode on her at any minute? At least if she went up, she'd take the rest of the base with her, and that was a risk she was willing to take.

So when the men finally left her several hours later, she didn't just relax and let herself breath. The whip marks had left red gashes of blood all over her, in which red liquid oozed out. But this didn't bother Ella anymore. She was going to get out of here, whether she died in the process or not.

Heart pounding, Ella looked round her room. They had left her in the interrogation chair which was a little difficult to get out of, but for agents of a top secret facility, they had made some big mistakes. Firstly, how about interrogation rule number one? Always search a victim prior to questioning… or torturing. Ella squirmed around in her chair and somehow managed to wriggle her strapped down hand into her inside pocket of her clothes, where she pulled out a pocket knife. Never go anywhere without one – you'd be surprised how useful it would be.

The leather was worn away in certain areas from use and lack of funds to buy another, so it was quite easy to release the straps. When Ella held the knife at a peculiar angle, she was able to touch it to the leather where it came away at the lightest touch. Stage one down, lots to go. Ella looked across the room and quickly put on her denim jacket from where she had left in earlier. Then, she thought about rule number two – never interrogate/torture a victim in a place where they had the advantage. They had left her in her bedroom for goodness sake. Of course Ella would know exactly where everything was kept. She ran around the room and loaded herself up with weapons – a few knifes and a gun were tucked into her belt, and a quiver of arrows slung across her back. In her hand, she picked up her prize bow. It had taken her ages to convince the boss to let her have one – after all it was not the most conventional of weapons. But she loved it, and its link to Clint who always did have a crack aim.

Picking up a hairpin that helpfully laid strewn across the table, Ella made her way over to the door and began to pick the lock. Before long it clicked open and the door creaked ajar.

Outside the door there were two guards; rookies, only just promoted from the student section and only too easy targets. Ella raised her bow and silently let two arrows fly. They guards didn't even have time to shout out before they crumpled delicately to the ground. Ella used her right hand to grasp her stomach, for the whip did take its toll. And yet adrenaline was pulsing through her veins, numbing the pain a little.

She crept along the hall – how long would it take before they would realise that she had escaped, 5 minutes, 10? Not long that was for sure. If they activated the bomb then she would be done for, but they would take the risk of destroying themselves too and in any case, Ella didn't think the boss would want to lose her that easily. She just had to escape the facility.

Nonetheless, the base would large. It would take her several minutes to reach the open and even then she still wouldn't have fully escaped yet. The stairs were on the right hand side on the building, so flying down them as fast as she could without raising suspicious, Ella couldn't help but worry as the time ticked away. 1 minute gone… 2…5 minutes. She was almost at the exit. Perhaps she could really do this. Perhaps she could escape... and maybe they wouldn't release the bomb.

Little did she know that her escapades had already been discovered… little did she know that the order had been given… explode her.

 **Its getting exciting! thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the chapter x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the avengers.**

Life always flies by so fast that sometimes you never really knew it had gone. As you get older and older, years become the same length as months. And when you had seen so much in your short life, those months become a monotonous pattern of the same thing. Events spiral into one another until it is hard to distinguish one from another – it was just another mission that occurred.

But for Clint Barton, there were a few days which he would never forget. Take the day that he lost his sister for example: even now he could remember the fear pumping through his veins at a million miles an hour, the pounding of his heart and the huge weight of responsibility for his sister increasing more and more all the time. That was a day that would stick with him forever, though he would never speak to anyone about it – even Natasha Romanoff, his best friend, never knew what had occurred.

Today, he hoped, would be another day to remember – today he might be seeing his sister once more after all those years apart. He longed for her embrace, her smile that always used to shine despite everything they had been through, and mostly, a family to call his own. It was the most important mission of his life.

So it wasn't much of a surprise to see that when Steve Rodgers gave out orders of what to do when they arrive in a couple minutes time, Clint was hanging on to every word.  
"Natasha and Tony: your primary objective is to find Barton's sister. Enter the building as soon as you can and go to her. Bruce: stay here as medic for when we return. "  
"I've told you before, I'm not a medical doctor." Bruce grumbled to himself.  
"You know more than the rest of us." Steve continued, "If there's a code green, you know what to do." Bruce gave a grunt of acknowledgement.  
"As for Clint and myself, we'll take the outside perimeter and take out any guards so that Natasha and Tony have a clear route in. Shoot to injure, not kill unless necessary."

"Shame Thor's not answering his phone." Natasha said,  
"Probably thinks it primitive earth technology but I'll have him know that I enhanced his phone especially for him but does he listen to anything apart from his precious bilge snipes…" Tony trailed off in thought. It was at that moment that Clint remembered something,  
"Hang, I need to go into the building and find my sister, not wait on the side-lines." Steve paused for a moment before turning to face Clint. He didn't like what he was going to say next, but he was sure that he was correct,  
"From what I can tell, you love your sister Clint. Love makes you vulnerable for attack. I'm sorry but you'd be safer outside."  
"No, I need to find my sister." He protested,  
"You will." Natasha said firmly, "but he's right. Your sister would hate it if the moment she escapes she loses her brother Clint. Think about her." Clint looked at them for a long time, but unfortunately he could half see their point. In a moment of decision, he turned away and stared out of the window once more.  
"Prepare for landing in 1 minute." JARVIS, who Tony installed as an on-board flight controller, said.

…

Meanwhile, time was running short for Ella Barton. She thought for once she could be free to feel the wind fly upon her face, to do whatever she wanted for good. She was seconds from the exit when a sharp beep sounded from her band that contained her bomb. Instantly her heart sank and her body felt heavy. She thought that with the torture they gave her, that they were too scared to follow through on their promise to explode the bomb.

They hadn't set it off when she released their main prisoner, or when she had argued against them (to no avail) time after time. So why should they set it off now. Ella Barton had underestimated the facility here, and now she was going to pay the price. Then, Ella felt anger; why didn't she wait and see if Natasha was going to return, why wasn't she better than this. But the anger didn't last long before a huge wave of despair washed over her.

Ella sank down to the floor with her head on her knees, her bow falling carelessly beside her. What was point of anything anymore? Why should she keep fighting when all was lost? Life was pointless, unfair even and she should have given up years ago. So why didn't she? On her wrist, a display now read a countdown clock – 5 minutes left to live.

Though Ella Barton felt like crying for all it was worth, she didn't. Barton's were tough and didn't cry ever. No, she just stared dejectedly into herself – her escape and torture was all for nothing. With this thought, the adrenaline that had kept the pain from torture at bay for the last few minutes ebbed away. The pain returned fiercer than ever before – her wounds, though the bleeding had stopped flowing so dramatically, still dribbled out through the gashes.

But physical pain didn't matter anymore - the emotional pain was worse. It was the pain of knowing that your brother was out there but being too late to see him. That's what her life had become – an irrational repetition of too late. She was too late to find her brother before the enemy found her years ago, she was too late to destroy the facility before she had done their deeds for years, and her brother was too late to see her again.

Reaching into her pocket, Ella pulled out a picture. It had been thumbed many times so fingerprints were found here and there, and the corners looked a bit dog eaten, but nonetheless, it was the most precious thing she owned. It was by chance in her pocket the day she was taken: a picture of her brother and herself. Clint was playing with her in some sand in the beach – having dug a huge hole to what he said was Australia, they climbed into it and hid. Cheeky smiles grinned at each other happily. That was when life was easy, before anything bad happened.

The countdown clock now read just 4 minutes…

 **Hi. Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the avengers**

The avenger's team exited the jet in complete silence – no words were said between them for they all knew what they had to do. This wasn't a regular mission where though they were sent out, they knew all but nothing of the people they helped; this was personal and far more important than anything. In a way it was even more important than the final battle with Loki.

The team were all suited up ready – Clint had a quiver of arrows across his back and his bow, always at hand was twitching to be used, Steve's shield was in his hands and Natasha nudged her various weapons like guns confidently whilst Tony put his helmet on. They were in position, but were they in time?  
"Good luck" Bruce called after them. He didn't mind being out of the action at all – the hulk was his nemesis and he hated having to use him.

They stepped out into the busy street of the city – cars zoomed past in a bright array of colours whilst people bustled around on the pavement. It didn't look like it was the right setting to hide a top secret base but nonetheless there was one here. No one took a second glance at the team as Natasha led them into the entrance. At the gate that marked the boundary, Clint and Steve broke off from Tony and Natasha who made their way into the building. Clint watched them go guiltily – he could see Steve's point about being vulnerable if anything were to happen to his sister, but it seemed to him that even waiting just a few more minutes before they reunited, was a few too many minutes.  
"You take the left, I'll take the right." Steve commanded, and with a sharp nod from Clint, they too broke away from each other to watch the boundary

Inside the building, though having only seen the layout a couple of times, Natasha had memorised where to go, so now she wormed her way through the corridors, wondering what she might find. Ella had seemed pretty confident she knew what she was doing when she helped her escape and despite Natasha also checking to the best of her abilities that they would not be spotted, there was still a possibility that they could have found out where Ella's true loyalties laid. These people strapped bombs to little children to turn them into assassins so who knew what else they were capable of. It reminded her of her own experiences in the Black Widow programme more than a little bit.

"Yeah. We're inside." She heard Tony say out loud perhaps to Steve on comms. Tuning in on her own system, she could hear his reply.  
"Yeah well, I don't like this. All the agents are exiting the building at the 11'Oclock exit from the road where we entered."  
"They can't have spotted us that quickly. JARVIS has disabled all cameras near any of our locations. It's a new algorithm i've been trying out: better than any of SHIELD's previous kit"  
"Yep. English please." Clint butted in on the conversation.

But it was at that moment that Natasha rounded the corner and found Ella Barton, driving the conversation out of her mind. She looked a state, curled up on the floor staring out into nothingness. He clothes were ripped here and there and stained with a little blood, and though she didn't cry, her eyes were empty. A picture was in her hands hidden from view.  
"Ah." Tony said when he saw her. Startled by their appearance, Ella Barton jumped to her feet with more energy than she looked as though she had left.  
"Natasha." She whispered.  
"Hey there." Natasha replied coming closer. "I've brought my friend who is good with technology with me."  
"Good? Just good?" Tony questioned incredulously  
"No." Ella said, "It's too late Natasha."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I made a mistake. I misjudged them. The countdown for the bomb – it's started." Everything clicked into place – the evacuation of the base, her injuries shown by the blood on her, her emptiness – they had found out she helped her.  
"Is that the bomb?" Tony said, gesturing to her arm.  
"Yeah... No you can't stop it. You have to get out of here before the bomb goes off." Tony ignored her and moved closer to look at it. It was a complex design, with no noticeable ways of opening it and getting it off her. There was a gap in the band but it looked as though it had been welded together. He got closer and noticed the panel with the time on it – 3 minutes.  
"Right." He said to her, "My name Tony Stark." He could get it off in 3 minutes… or so he thought.

Meanwhile Clint raged into his comms,  
"Have you found her?"  
"Yeah, we've got her, Tony is working on the bomb." Natasha said distantly.  
"What aren't you telling me?" Damn, it – Clint knew her too well.  
"Later – bit busy." She bluffed her way out as she turned her comms off.

Another minute passed at Tony was still working on the bomb.  
"There must be an opening to get this off." he raged to himself, "JARVIS, help me out." What his reply was no one would know, for all it did was get Tony working harder. Ella could only grit her teeth, hoping and waiting whilst Natasha looked down the hall to see if anyone was coming. No one was however, too involved in the evacuation to care about a child.

1 minute and a half to go and Ella was scared. She could take it if she destroyed herself, but destroying the only people who had helped her since her brother was beyond her capabilities.  
"Please. You have to go now." She pleaded with them but the Black Widow just looked at her and back at the countdown before staring out into the corridor again.  
"Look. I don't care if I get blown up, but you don't have to be a martyr and stay with me. Go. Live your lives." She half shouted in rage now, "Just… just tell Clint I love him and I'm sorry."  
"No." Natasha turned around and looked at Ella directly in the eye, "we are not giving up on you Ella Barton. I owe Clint my life, and that means that I need to stay here."

But with 1 minute left to go, Tony was stuck – he'd never seen a device like it and there was no way he was ever going to be able to get it off. Unless… a burst of inspiration came into his mind, and he changed tactics.  
"Please go." Ella tried once more as the countdown hit 30 seconds. But neither went – they both owed Clint too much and wouldn't be able to bare to see his face if they told him she had gone because they weren't strong enough to stay. 20 seconds to go and Ella changed tactics. If she couldn't get them to leave her, then she would have to leave them. She started to run down the corridor – if she got far enough away, then maybe, just maybe they would survive. But alas, the Black Widow was good. She grasped her hands around her waist and brought her to a halt before she had even really started.  
"Trust me." Was all she said as Tony hurriedly worked once more.

5 seconds

4 seconds

3 seconds

2 seconds.

1 second. Ella Barton closed her eyes ready for impact. I'm sorry Clint, echoed in her mind

…

Yet the impact never came. First, there was silence where no-one dared speak. Then opening her eyes, Ella Barton looked down at her wrist – the device was now flicking in between the display for 2 seconds and 1 seconds: paused at a point where it would never go off.  
"I did it." Tony exclaimed, "I couldn't get it off so I just stopped the countdown. See ye have little faith." He taunted at Ella. But Ella was so relieved that she didn't even care. Heaving a sigh of relief, she slumped against the wall slightly. Natasha gave a wry smile before turning her comms back on.  
"What's happening?" Clint shouted "Why aren't you replying?" Then came Steve mission like voice,  
"Please Natasha, Tony, Status report." Natasha paused before replying  
"We have her Clint so don't worry, and we've stopped the bomb in the nick of time. On our way out so we'll meet you at the jet." Ella jerked her head back up.

"Clint?" she questioned hopefully. Natasha just smiled and beckoned her to follow her out of the building

 **Hey. Another chapter up. Sorry for the Cliffhanger candycrum but perhaps this will make up! I love reviews so please, keep them coming! Thanks and enjoy the chapter x**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the avengers**

It had been years since she had seen her brother and yet the few minutes between being free and finding him seemed to take the longest time out of any of them. A million and one questions spiralled around Ella's head, but none of them really mattered now. Now, she can find out the answers for herself. Perhaps she should have felt nervous – after all, who is to say that they would recognise each other, or even still get on the same way as they once did – but for some reason Ella wasn't nervous. She was anxious with anticipation yes, but not nervous. She knew Clint, and when they saw each other once more, that was all that really mattered.

The cars outside still zoomed past the road without a care in the world but even their pace, to Ella, seemed far too slow.  
"How far till…," she began  
"Not long," Natasha interrupted, almost as excited as she was on Clint's behalf, though she didn't show any of this emotion on the outside of course.  
"Yeah, we parked the jet in a park just around the corner. We couldn't get any closer according to the resident driver but personally I think that if you had added an anti-grav modular circuit it would work oh so much better," Tony summarised. "But you probably don't care about circuits or stuff. No-one ever does."

Tony filled the moments left apart with endless idle chatter that seemed to go on for hours, but Ella didn't mind it for it filled the time. Suddenly, just as Tony had suggested, they rounded the corner into the park. A huge plane dwarfed the entire area, its underside had a ramp that had lowered gently to the ground. Sitting on it, two men, who Ella would later find out were called Bruce and Steve, were lounging, talking to another agitated looked man. That man had short brown hair, and eyes… like her own.

Ella just stood there for a moment staring at him: he patted his hand on his knee nervously, just like she always did before a mission. Then he looked straight at her. Even from this distance, Ella could see his heart freeze in disbelief. Then he stood up and swiftly covered the distance between them.  
"Ella," he said softly when he reached her.  
"Clint?" Ella replied, half asking. No more words were said for Ella was soon swallowed up in a massive hug, Clint never normally liked showing his weaknesses in front of his team, but he couldn't help it in this situation.  
"I'm so sorry Ella.. they… they told me you were dead." He stammered out.  
"You are not getting rid of me that easily." A muffled voice spoke out softly. "It doesn't matter anymore." Ella didn't know what to say. What do you say to a person you haven't seen in years? Words cannot amount to the sheer emotion running through both of their veins. So they didn't say anything. Perhaps there wasn't anything to say, perhaps just being together was enough.  
"Hey, happy family reunion and all that la de da but don't you think we oughtta go." Tony said, blunt as ever. Still on the jet, Steve could be seen rolling his eyes in exasperation. Yet neither sibling had had quite enough of each other yet.  
"Come on man, big scary organisation with guns could come running in here any moment." He tried again.  
"Clint." Another voice cut through the scene softly. It was Natasha that was able to get through to the man in question. Regretfully, he pulled away from his sister slightly, still unwilling to fully let her go. It meant a lot to him. This was a moment he never thought he would see, and my goodness, he was going to make the most of it. In fact, though he would never admit it to anyone, Ella couldn't help but notice a small trail of water trickle down his face before it was swiftly wiped away.

"I think this belongs to you." He said, passing over the bird necklace that had become very well thumbed over the last few hours. Ella clasped it in her hand tightly, never wanting to get rid of what had become her beacon of hope these last years.  
"Let's get you home." He whispered in a voice that was so unlike his normal tone. Ella smiled softly as hand in hand they followed the others inside the jet.  
"I'll pilot, Tony can join me." Natasha announced, reassuring Clint who had enough thoughts in his mind to think about flying a plane on top of everything else.  
"Hey, wait one minute. I never co-pilot."  
"Really Tony," Bruce spoke up for the first time,  
"Pilot or not at all." Tony was unwilling to move his stance, but neither was Natasha. She just looked at him, eyebrow raised and hand on hip. If it were from anyone else, it would probably just look laughable, but from Natasha, it just highlighted her red room roots.  
"On second thoughts, I might just stick to co –piloting." He mumbled. Ella couldn't help but giggle silently in the background as she took a seat on the side of the jet. Laughing wasn't something people generally did in the facility, but she was out of there now and could do as she pleased.

"Are they always like this?" she asked her brother.  
"Pretty much." Another voice answered her, "I'm Steve."  
"Bruce." The man next to him introduced himself as well.  
"I guess you know who I am. Nice to meet you." Ella tried to be friendly, but at the same time a yawn that slipped out probably gave the opposite impression. Steve, ever the gentleman, didn't say anything, but turned to speak to Bruce instead, giving her some privacy.  
"Go to sleep," Clint whispered in her ear, "I'll still be here when you wake up." He promised,  
"You'd better be." Ella half threatened as she leant into him and shut her eyes. She didn't notice Natasha turning around from the front seat and smile fondly at Clint. She didn't notice everyone on the jet lowering their voices to a hum, and she didn't notice Clint snoring loudly beside her, for once sleeping at ease.

...

"We're here." Natasha woke the two siblings up. Gingerly, Ella blinked to clear her mind as she adjusted to the newfound light. Tony was up front still, fiddling with a few controls as Natasha moved over to wake up Bruce. It appeared Steve hadn't slept in favour of reading a book instead. And Clint? Well, as promised he had not left Ella's side all journey.  
"Morning." He said, Morning, a new day, the first day in which Ella was free. That's when Clint realised it. Perhaps they had been too busy last night what with getting her out the facility and all. Perhaps he just wasn't able to see because it was dark. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Ella was wearing old clothes that were full of dust and grime … and blood.  
"Your hurt." He said bluntly,  
"It's nothing, old wounds." Ella brushed it off. She had had worse before. Sure it had hurt last night, but at the facility, the Shadowless had taught her not to feel pain. She would deal with it later when she was alone.  
"It doesn't look like nothing." Clint argued.  
"Leave it." Ella said sharply, leaving no room for arguments. She had taken care of herself for years hadn't she. She didn't need Clint being all protective all of a sudden. Control you anger, store it and use it later. That's what the Shadowless taught her to trying to keep her emotions in check. I guess they meant it for a different purpose, to attack when the time was right for them. Nonetheless, she did as she was taught and bottled it down. Natasha walked up next to her and looked at Clint  
"Ready?" she said as the doors opened up and natural daylight rushed in. That's when all hell broke loose…

 **Hey! Don't really think I quite found the right words to express Clint and Ella's emotions, but I hope I at least get across the idea that they are feeling overwhelmed and are perhaps not acting themselves at the moment. In any case, I had fun writing Tony, so I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the avengers**

The place where the jet had landed would be enough to turn anyone's eye on a normal day. They were on what looked like a military boat with a runway in the middle, however instead of water around them, all that could be seen was clouds. They were hovering in the middle of the sky. But instead of gazing around in wonder, Ella was staring straight at the two dozen guns pointing at her. In the centre, a tall opposing man stood. The eye patch over his eye should probably look funny, but on such a man as this, it just made him look threatening.

"Natasha Romanoff." He called angrily, "When you told me about this Barton girl, you didn't say it was her."  
"Who?" Bruce asked blankly  
"The person solely responsible for the some of the most secret assassinations in the last few years." Ella didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say to excuse his words. They were nothing but the truth. She didn't dare look at anyone. Not at her new found friend in Natasha and certainly not at her brother. She couldn't bare to see the disappointment in his face as he realised what his sister had become. He would disown her, he probably would wish he never had found her and in all honestly, perhaps that was just what she deserved

"It wasn't her fault" Natasha called fiercely from behind her, "you know it wasn't."  
"She still did it." Fury retorted back. There was no word from Clint. "And so Ella Barton. I'm afraid I have to take you into custody. Your compliance will be appreciated." But Ella was lost. Lost, and more scared that she had been in a long time. It's okay if the bad guys took capture of her, but if the good guys were going to do the same then didn't that make her bad. I guess she already knew she was bad but even so, the bad guys don't want her and the good certainly don't. She was caught in the middle, not belonging and with no purpose anymore. She was nobody.  
"No," a voice called out from behind her, though who it was she didn't know. The armed men crowded around her, dragging her away viciously. Should she fight? It was obvious to her that she could certainly overwhelm these men if she wanted to and yet she had done a crime. It she ran she would be leaving Clint. But did it matter? Clint wouldn't want her – not anymore. Desperately, she looked over her shoulder at Natasha, her heart rate fast and furious.  
"Go with them," Natasha shouted, "I'll sort it out." Then, Ella glanced over at Clint.

The man in question was looking vacantly in front of him, his face expressionless. When she was younger, she could always read what he was feeling: they both could. But he just wasn't giving anything away. No emotions, no thoughts: he was not showing disappointment nor anger – nothing. He was just staring as the agents pulled Ella away from him. Steve, Tony and Bruce were all arguing with Fury, but not Clint… not the one person who mattered. And it hurt more than anything.

…

It had been hours. Ella had lost track of the time, all she knew was that she was bored: bored and cold. The agents had dragged her into a small room. All that was there was a table, and two chairs with and a one way mirror stretched across one side. There was nothing to do. Nothing that could occupy her mind and take her thoughts away from Clint's stare. She had just found her brother, and it looks as though he was being taken away before they had even met properly. Her bird laid dangling around her neck once more, a constant reminder of what she had now lost.

There are too many things that reminded her of her brother in the world so when she was in the facility, she tried to cut them out as much as possible. She would never light a fire for fear it would catch everything alight like that night when she was taken. She would never play games or have fun. It just made her think too much. But here, in the cold isolated room, all these memories came flooding back to her in a whirlwind. She would never have willingly followed the Shadowless' orders, but at the time she felt she had no choice. All her memories of the past have now been plagued by one harsh fact, she wasn't strong enough to take a stance and fight back. She didn't deserve the brother she had nor the times they shared.

Her bow, and her bird were the only link to him that she kept close. They were her protectors in a way but even the link they had now meant nothing. Her bow laid of the floor on a building of her enemy and she would never see it again. Her brother would no longer want to protect her. Ella had never felt more alone.

Finally, after a time that felt like forever, the door opened: it was the eye-patch man again. He flung himself into the seat opposite Ella and with his one good eye, stared directly at her.  
"Agent Romanoff tells me you're not a bad person. She insists it, in fact." There was along pregnant pause as Ella waited to find out her fate.  
"She is wrong. I've done an awful lot of bad things. I regret it." Ella admitted quietly staring blankly at the floor. Fury didn't argue at her, just continued to gaze at her, as though trying to judge her. Then he stood up without warning, drawing Ella's eyes towards him.  
"Romanoff told me the exact same thing once, and now she is our best agent." He paused again, considering and waiting, "The way I see it, you have 3 options Miss Barton. The first is that you remain in our custody your whole life. The second, you are still kept in Shield custody until you are 21, at which point we will set you up in a normal life with a new identity. However your memories up until that point will be erased from existence. The third, you become an Agent of Shield."

Ella paused for a second, debating what to do. The first was unimaginable, the second was harsh and the third… she guessed there really was only one option in the first place. Even if Clint doesn't want to be her brother anymore, at least she could repay the world for all her wrongdoings.  
"I'll take the third." Ella said confidently.  
"Welcome to Shield, Agent Barton." Fury replied at last.


End file.
